(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an International Mobile Telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000). More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a multi-path search using a dual code generator that reduces a slewing time for path acquisition by using a dual code generator in a multi-path searcher.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, the multi-path searcher is an apparatus designed to detect multiple paths occurring due to reflection waves caused by movement of vehicles or surrounding buildings in the mobile communication environment, and to demodulate the detected multiple paths via a demodulator, thereby increasing the gain of the receiver. The time required for path acquisition is an important valuation basis of the multi-path searcher's performance. The time required for path acquisition is divided into the make-ready time and the actually required time for path acquisition. The conventional searchers employ double dwell serial searching or determination of the optimized integral time to cut down the actually required time for path acquisition, but they do not use a method for reducing the make-ready time.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an apparatus for a multi-path search according to prior art, and FIG. 2 is an illustration showing a method for a multi-path search according to prior art.
The conventional apparatus for a multi-path search comprises: a multi-path searcher controller 20 for controlling the total operation of the multi-path searcher under the control of a driving software controller 10; a code generator 30 for generating codes necessary for search under the control of the multi-path searcher controller 20; and a multi-path searcher engine 40 for receiving the search codes from the code generator 30 and actually performing the multi-path search process.
The multi-path acquisition process of the multi-path searcher under the control of the driving software controller 10 involves generation of the codes necessary for multi-path acquisition, slewing to the target position, and performing the actual multi-path search process. Upon receiving slewing and search commands Slew1 and Search Command from the driving software controller 10, as shown in FIG. 2, the multi-path searcher moves as far as Slew1 and performs a search process. After the completion of the search process, the multi-path searcher generates a search-done interrupt Srch_done1, and the driving software reads out the search result and sends slewing and search commands Slew1 and Search Command again. The conventional multi-path searcher repeats the above procedures. But, the conventional multi-path searcher takes a considerable time in moving to a specific position for a multi-path search, as illustrated in FIG. 2.